A New Beginning, A New Chance
by DeathlyHallowGirl
Summary: Bella is attempting her fifth year at Hogwarts. But the Slytherin girl doesn't seem to fit in and tries desperatly to maintain her mask to hide her deep fears and personal issues. When she meets Harry, everything changes. And not only Bella and Harry will learn how to trust, show their true selves, and love.
1. Homecoming

_**A/N: Hello guys, I'm from Germany and this is my first Story ever on here and my first Story in English! Sooo feel free to correct my grammar and if someone wants to be my Beta-reader then just message me or leave me a comment! :) I would be really glad for a beta reader hahaha**_

 _ **Also note that in this Story mental and physical health issues will occur so here is a trigger warning for anyone struggeling with self harm, eating disorders and depression.**_

 _ **Anymways, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Lots of love, Melissa**_

 **A new year, a new beginning**

 **Chapter 1: Homecoming**

It was her fith year attempting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A new year, a new beginning. Bella, a fifteen year old Slytherin girl stepped on Platform 9 ¾. A little sigh left her lips as she looked at all the pupils, with their big trunks, greeting their friends after the long summer break. Despite the fact that she didn't really have friends, she really liked it at Hogwarts. She loved Magic, taking the lessons and learning new things, magic was relativly new to her, because she hasn't been raised by Wizards. Bella had been abendoned by her mother and given to a muggle orphanage. It was okay there but it didn't quite feel like a home. Here at Hogwarts she was feeling comfortable, even though she sometimes had a hard time because she was so lonely. But that was alright, in her orphanage she was a loner too.

Her only real friend was the cat she had gotten from Hagrid in her first year. Because the educators of the muggle orphanage were quite terrified and overwhelmed by the letter that was sent to her when she was eleven years old, Hagrid came to educate her that she was a witch and got all the school stuff with her in Diagon Alley. Bella really liked Hagrid and was extremely thankful for him. He was being so nice to her and even after she was sorted in Slytherin, Hagrid had stayed with her. He saw her as she really was. She wasn't evil or anything like that. Yes, she had some qualities that are remarkable for Slytherin House, but she couldn't really fit in. But she didn't think she could fit in anywhere right, she was just kind of… weird.

Bella was dressed in her Muggle clothes but with a large oversized coat. She didn't really like her normal clothes because they were kind of old and grubby. But she didn't have a choice though. She couldn't wear her school uniform all the time.

A little noise from inside her coat brought her out of her deep thoughts. She held out the right side of her coat and smiled. „Exited, Zar?", she asked her cat. He was all black, but his paws and the right side of his face were white. In Bellas opinion, he was the most adorable and prettiest cat in the world. But, who wouldn't say that about their pet?

As an answer Zar stuck his little head out of the pocked that was attached on the inside of her coat. Bella had put a charm on it, that would make it bigger so Zar could fit in comfortably. She had done this to every coat or robe she had, because Zar liked being with her much more than roaming around the orphanage or the Hogwarts School grounds. He was really attached to her, and so was Bella. It was very rare, that Bella was found alone, without Zar.

„I am. So lets go on then, should we?", she asked Zar and his answer was a quiet meow. Bella grabbed her trunk and made her way through the crowd of young wizards and their families. At the moment she was just really happy that she had learned the featherlight charm, so that her trunk wasn't that heavy anymore.

Since it was already 10:58, as her Muggle watch said, most of the compartments were already full. Bella hated it, every year it was the same. It wasn't like she was hated or bullied by anyone, but it was like she was a burden to anyone she came to. That's why she never really got the courage to ask someone to sit next to them. She liked taking a seat before anyone else was there and then let them join her, but this time she was too late. Unsure what to do, she just went trough the whole train, until she reached the prefects compartment. Of course, she didn't find an empty compartment, so unfortunatly she had to join a group of people and pretend to be invisible.

The second she turned around the train suddenly moved and Bella, clumsy as she was, lost her balance and fell forward. But she wasn't the only one standing in the trains passage.


	2. New Chances

**Chapter 2: New Chances**

The two bumped hard into each other and fell both on the floor. Bella landed softly, but the person that layed under her obviously didn't.

„Oh my God, I'm so sorry!", Bella said, flushing in embaressment as she picked herself up the ground. „Did I hurt you? Merlin, I'm so clumsy...", she murmured, she couldn't even get herself to look at the person she bumped into.

„I'm alright don't worry, but what about you?", asked the person while chuckeling a bit, obviosly it was a boy.

„I'm okay too.", answered Bella and finally looked at him. One pair of bright green eyes met the other and they stared at each other for a second. Then a loud and angry meow was heard and let the boy frown. Zar jumped out of Bellas coat and looked at her utterly disgraceful, and walked away, deeply offended.

„I'm sorry Zar, I didn't do it on purpose.", Bella sighted and flushed red again. She just talked in front of the boy to her bloody cat. She could have slapped herself for that.

But the boy didn't laugh at her, he just smiled and looked after her precious cat.

„He is really pretty with those white paws.", he said instead and then looked back at Bella. Bella smiled and then both of them picked themself up off the ground. The boy grabbed Bellas trunk, that laid right next to him and handet it over to her.

„You're in fifth year too, am I right?", Bella asked the boy and was suprised of herself that she asked a stranger a question.

„Yes, I am. Fifth year Griffendor, thats right. I'm Harry.", the boy said, smiling softly at her. Those green eyes…

„And you are?", he asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts once again.

„I'm Bella. Fifth year.", she replied shyly. She didn't say her house though. Griffendors and Slytherins are supposed to hate each other and she didn't want to do that right now.

„Slytherin, right?", Harry asked her, but there was no hate or disgust seen in his eyes. Bella nodded.

„Uhm, do you… maybe want to sit with my friends and me in one compartment? We have still some seats left and you look kind of… lost.", he smiled at her friendly.

Bellas eyes wided in shock. „Really? Uhm, yeah of course! That's really... nice from you."

„No problem. Come on then.", he said and walked away, just a few compartments further.

„Ron, Hermione… that's Bella. May she sit with us?", he simply asked as he stuck his head through the door. Bella could see the red headed boy nodd and the girl with the bushy hair smiled friendly at her.

„Hi guys.", Bella greeted them and put her trunk in the luggage holder, then awkwardly took the seat next to Harry.

„Where and when did you guys got to know each other?", Ron asked, appereantly confused. Harry and Bella looked at each other and both smiled slightly embaressed.

„Well, uhm, basically... I fell into Harry as the train started moving."

„Well, I guess that's it, yes.", laughed Harry and looked at her. Bella had long, dark silver shining hair, that fell down to her waist in beautiful curls. Her green eyes were exactly the same shade as his, she had dark brown eyebrows and a round shaped face and full lips. She looked absolutely stunning, but also kind of exhausted. Dark shadows laid under her eyes and her face seemed a little bit sunken. She had pale skin but according to her silver hair this might just be normal. But still, she was so beautiful to him, he could stare at her all the time. Why hadn't he noticed her before at school?

Bella tried to look at Harry without making it too obvious. She liked him, really. But maybe just because he was the first person that was nice to her. She didn't feel like she deserved to be handled by someone like that.

Harry was really good looking in her opinion. Those green eyes, even the glasses looked good on him. His hair was kinda messy but it looked really nice on him though. And then there was this scar, it looked like a bolt…

Bella could have slapped herself again for her stupidity. This was not just some Harry, this was Harry Potter. Not that it mattered to her if he was famous or not, in fact that didn't make a difference at all, but why has she been so blind? That was the only thing that really bothered her. Her own stupidity, blindness, in fact everything that had to do with herself bothered her. And the more suprisingly it was, that Harry actually liked her. Well, maybe he had just taken pity for her, because she looked so helpless, lost and alone. That must be the reason. She couldn't be really… liked, it was not possible. No one ever did before, so why should Harry do?

Bella ran her fingers through her hair, she alwasy did that when she was nervous. Then she heard a muted meow and looked to the compartment door. Zar was standing outside and was begging her to let him inside.

„Not mad at me anymore?", she asked as she opened the door for him. Zar ran towards her and she held out her arm, so he could climb up. He then took place on her shoulder, Bella didn't know how he could feel comfortable up there, but for some strange reasons he did.

„Oh you also got a cat? What's his name?", aked Hermione, looking at him with twinkling eyes. Only then Bella noticed the red cat next to her feet. It had a really flat nose and looked kinda shaggy, but still cute. He was much bigger than Zar, what didn't surprise her, because Zar was really small for a male cat.

„Zar.", told Harry Hermione, before Bella could answer. Hermione raised an eyebrow and threw a glance at him.

„Such a nice name. It fits him really well. His name is Crookshanks. Well, I think it is well fitting too.", Hermione laughed as she pointed at her red cat.

Bella smiled and stroke Zar's fur. The nervousness begann falling off of her slowly. She started feeling comfortable here, with them. They were all so nice to her.

They started talking about their holidays and school and the time flew. The witch with the trolley came by and Harry and Ron loaded up on sweets. Hermione took a few also, but Bella refused. First, she didn't really have the money and didn't want to take anything the boys had bought. On the other side she was scared, because she knew herself. Either she couldn't eat anything or just a little bit, or she would eat everything at all. It was a bad habit, really, she knew that, but she just couldn't help it. It had always been hard for her to eat normal, she was a bit chubby her first years at Hogwarts and since Draco Malfoy called her a „fat filthy Mudblood", she had finally lost all her confidence.

Unsurprisingly her eating habits have gone worse since then, but she didn't really loose a lot of weight back then. She just struggeled a lot during the last year with overeating and purging afterwards. She felt disgusting for it and was so ashamed. During the summer months she managed to get the binging a bit more under control and lost a lot of weight during the last few weeks. She didn't really see a difference for herself, but she saw it on the scale. She was at a perfect weight for her age and height now, but she still saw herself as way too much. She often felt miserable but it was alright. She knew for what she was doing this and she knew that she would get happier with every pound she'd lose. She would go on until she found herself pretty enough.

„Hey, you're alright?", asked Harry and looked at her, a bit worried. „You look like you've seen a ghost." Just as these words left his lips, his facial expressions froze. Bella knew somehow why.

„I'm really sorry, Harry."

The three of them looked at Bella suspiciously.

„F.. for what?", asked Harry, even though he already suspected what this all was about. But it couldn't be that this girl could read his thoughts so easily, could it?

„You're thinking about Cedric Diggory, don't you? It is terrible to see someone die and the more it is when it is someone so young. I mean, it's not as easy as I'm saying but I want you to know that none of this is your fault. It is Lord Voldemorts. You are not responsible for this Harry. You couldn't know that this would happen I mean, who would have?!"

Silence. Bella felt immedeatly guilty.

„I am sorry, it just… I didn't want to upset you or something, it just slipped out, I'm truly sorry.."

„No, there's nothing to be sorry about, Bella. I'm just shocked by the fact that you are the only person I know from this school that belives that Voldemort is back."

Bella frowned. „But why shouldn't I?"

Harry let out a laugh. „Well because the whole world doesn't and it is all over the Daily Prophet that I am the biggest liar and attention seeker of the century."

„And you are using his name too.", said Ron, his voice letting Bella know that he was not happy about that. She could understand, many people were afraid of his name. But she wasn't.

„We should get our robes on, we're almost there.", claimed Hermione to change the subject. The four of them looked at each other and nodded.

As soon as they got their robes on the train slowed down and they got their trunks. During the ride to the castle all of them remained silent, each of them deep in thought. Zar rolled up on Bellas lap and she slowly stroke his soft, black fur. Zar purred quietly, and it always calmed her down. He could feel that Bella was nervous so he did his best to comfort her.

As they reached the school grounds they all got up the stairs to the Great Hall. They had to part here.

„Well… maybe we'll see in class. Thank you guys, I was having a wonderful time with all of you.", smiled Bella and Zar snuggeled himself up in the pocked inside her robe.

„We did too!", said Hermione, her eyes twinkeling.

„Yes, we'll uhm…. See you by then. Bye Bella.", said Harry, his cheeks flushing a bit.

Bella nodded and then went to the Slytherins table. She didn't want to part with them but maybe they just had enough of her and were just trying to be friendly. It would not be really nice to bother them with her presence all the time. Bella sat down in the corner at the end of the table, where she always sat. She was most of the time on her own down there. She looked around the table and caught Pancy glance at her. Why did she do that? Bella smiled friendly at her, but she just looked somewhere else quickly.

She shared a bedroom with Pansy, as with the other 5th graders of course. Daphne, Millicent and Tracey were the other girls in her year. She couldn't really get warm with them, they were just so different. Sometimes she wished she could have a room for herself. The other girls were all worshiping Draco Malfoy, and Bella couldn't even bring herself to think about that. She didn't like Draco at all, obviously. He insulted her really bad and she could never forgive him what he had said to her. But he didn't even care about her. In his eyes he hadn't done anything else than said the truth.

She didn't even listen to the Sorting Hat, neither did she to the usual speech Dumbledore held. She didn't really care, she just wanted this year to get over and get her O.W.L.s.

Thankfully she had Zar with her. He was always there. As the speech was over, the feast begun. Bella didn't really want to eat, but it was the Start-Of-Term Feast, so she loaded up on some of the food. First she tried to get vegetables and fruit only, the only things she didn't worry much about while eating. But all the delicious food in front of her led her to binge. She couldn't help it, as soon as the decision fell, that she would go purging afterwards she didn't stop eating. She didn't really care of the others looking at her, it was just her and the food in the moment.

She could eat all her problems away and flush them down the toilet afterwards. Every time she did this whole procedure, it was a relief for a short time. Long term it didn't get her to anything, she didn't even lose weight with doing this, but she needed to do this. It was ridiculous, but it was simply the truth.

Finally she was finished with stuffing her face full of food, then gulped down her goblet of water. She waited for an opportunity to slip out of the Great Hall without anyone noticing.

She didn't have to wait long, because suddenly the ceiling of the Great Hall turned into a black, stormy cloud and blew all the candels out. The pupils started to panic a little bit, and Bella stood up quickly and without anyone noticing, she slipped through the front door.

Or at least she thought so.

A pair of black eyes followed her figure. Those eyes belonged to no one other than the Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape. Nothing was unnoticed by him. Not even Bella slipping away as the others panicked. But as far as he knew Bella, she disliked social situations. He suggested she just wanted to be alone for a few moments. No one could relate to that more than him.


	3. Courage Of Stars

**Chapter 3: You taught me the courage of stars before you left**

Unfortunatly the girls bathroom on the third floor had its negative sides. No one would ever come in, but that had a reason. Moaning Myrtle was around here most of the time. When Bella was just about to shove her fingers down her throat again, Myrtle popped up right in front of her. Bella just rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore her. She wasn't worth it stopping her purging session.

„Uh what is little Bella doing here? Did Draco call you fat again, hmmm? I remember you crying, yes yes, right here, it seems to be your favorite place to be… isn't it funny that other children have to starve while you keep doing THIS?!", Myrtle cried, getting louder and louder with each word she spoke.

Even though guilt started climbing up in Bella immediatly she didn't dare to stop it. She just managed to say: „Leave me alone, you moaning bitch.", her voice very hoarse. At least Myrtle decided to float away then, crying and extremly hurt. Bella didn't mind. Why should she feel sorry for someone who insulted her just a few seconds ago? She kept on doing her thing until she felt like she got everything up. She then flushed the toilet and went to the sink, her legs were all shaky, her eyes and face red from the massive pressure that just had been put on her head. She felt like collapsing but managed to clean herself up before she sunk on the floor, really tired out.

Bella gave herself a few minutes, before she could get herself to stand up and leave. She didn't want to see anyone, nor did she want to be seen by anyone. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep forever.

„Harry? What's the matter?", Ron asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. The red headed boy was still chewing on the candy he had taken from the great hall. Hermione was being extremely annoyed because he just couldn't keep his mouth shut while eating. It wouldn't take long for her to explode.

„N-Nothing.", claimed Harry, his eyes looking into the fire.

„Harry, there IS something obviously wrong with you. What is it?", Ron said again, he finally had swallowed the food in his mouth, much to Hermiones relief.

She just looked at Ron and chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief. „Ronald Weasly, HOW can you not notice. Harry is IN LOVE."

„WHAT? But who is it then?", Ron asked, completely confused.

Hermione just stared at him and said nothing more. It was absolutely hopeless.

„I am NOT in love, alright? I'm just tired, it was an exhausting day. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed now."

„But Harry, it's only nine o clock, you can't just go to sleep now-"

„Yes I can, Hermione. Good night.", Harry said coldly and left both of them confused.

All he could think of was the train ride. Or Bella. She was just so wonderful. He just wanted to be with her so badly right now, he wanted to know everything about her, damn, he didn't even knew her name until a few hours ago, and now he was so obsessed with her. That can't be normal. He must get her out of his head.

It can't be true what Hermione said, right? He can't be… in love. That was impossible. Additionally with a Slytherin girl. And maybe she didn't even feel the same about him…

‚Stop it, now!', he thought to himself but he just couldn't help it. He didn't FEEL anything about her, he wasn't IN LOVE… I mean this would just be stupid and abnormal… he should really just forget her… perhaps she didn't even like him because he was a Gryffindor…

Harry frowned angrily about himself, his head was in a complete chaos. He must get this under control, right now. But it wasn't as easy as he thought. It even got harder the more he thought about controlling it.

He finally went to bed, but only to find a restless sleep.

She couldn't sleep. It was three o clock in the morning and she still hadn't slept for a second. She was tired and exhausted, but she just couldn't fall asleep. A sigh left her lips. Zar was laying next to her feet and was rolled up, snuggeling into her sheets. He was sleeping like a baby. And she was laying awake for hours, trying to find just one moment of peace. Finally she gave up and decided to get out of bed. She didn't mind losing points by being out after curfew at the beginning of the school year. All the Slytherins hated her anyway.

Carefully she placed her feet on the ground of the girls bedroom. „ _A_ _c_ _cio claok_.", she whispered and her beautiful wizarding cloak flew into her hands. It wasn't her usual Slytherin cloak, it was ground lenth, with a hood and coloured in a very dark, soft blue. She had put a spell on it that would make it sparkle with stars all over it. When she twirled around it would sparkle even more. It was a little much fanciness, but she really liked it.

She threw the cloak over herself and made her way out of the bedroom. She didn't even make a noise while sneeking outside, being silent was no problem for her.

She knew where she was going to go, maybe she could find a little more peace for herself there.

Harry's eyes opened abruptly and he found himself shaking, breathing heavily and covered in cold sweat in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain in his forhead, and the horrible pictures that were left from his nightmare. It was Cedric's death again, of course, what else would it be. Sitting up straight he decided to take a quick shower because he knew he couldn't sleep now in any case. His feet touched the wooden ground and he got up, shivering and on shaky legs. He felt a little dizzy, but that feeling went away after a few seconds.

Harry didn't want to think about that dream anymore. It was Voldemort. It was always him. Causing him pain, loss and sleepless nights. Harry frowned angrily, undressed himself and stepped under the shower. The warm water felt so good and it was heating him up from the inside. He decided to let himself a little more time than usual. In the morning he always had to rush himself because of the others that were waiting in line.

The minutes went by and after he felt like his skin was dry enough from the hot water perling down on him he decided to get out. Shivering from the cold that waited outside the warm shower he quickly dried himself and got dressed in some comfortable clothes.

Harry didn't need to think long what to do now. It wasn't his first sleepless night here in Hogwarts.

„ _Accio cloak_.", he whispered into the darkness and the only thing he got from his father flew in his hands. He grabbed it tightly and pressed it onto his chest. He felt so alone, so miserable right now. He just wanted to be held and told that everything was going to be okay. Even if it was a lie. He wouldn't care. He just needed… someone.

Harry threw the cloak over himself and silently went down the stairs to the common room. It was three o clock in the middle of the night so, of course no one was there. He slipped out of the portrait hole and disappeared in the long, empty corridors of the castle.

Bella finally reached the top of the Astronomy Tower. She breathed heavily and it felt like sharp knifes were stabbing into her sides. Ignoring the pain, she walked to the edge of the tower towards the railing. It was so beautiful and peaceful up here. Bella closed her eyes and breathed in the cold night air. All the things that were penetrating her mind constantly let go off her for a brief moment. All the dark memories from all those different places… her constant worry about controlling her eating habits, her weight, the massive self hate that was always present. In that moment all of this was gone for a second. It was like the monster inside her head had gone to sleep for a while now.

Suddenly she heard a noice. It wasn't loud, but it sounded like there was someone. Quickly she hid behind one of the big pillars up there. Bella held her breath and looked around. She couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean that no one was there. It could have been an animal, yes, but her intention said it was not. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

„ _Homenum Revelio"_ , she thought, her wand held out, but not letting it stick out of her cloak. The wand pointed towards the stairs. She lifted her hand and threw the hood of her cloak off her head. She stared where her wand showed her and took some steps forward to the point carefully, always expecting someone to come out of the nowhere.

„I can feel that you are here. There is no need to hide. Show.", she whispered.

Then, all of the sudden a person appeared out of nowhere. Literally. And the person was only about six feet away from her. Bellas reflexes caused her to point her wand directly at the person, ready to cast a defencive spell.

„Harry.", she said, relaxing a bit and putting her wand down. He was standing right in front of her, he seemed as surprised as her.

„What are you doing here?", both asked at the same time. Harry grinned.

„You first."

„Couldn't sleep. And you? Nightmares?", she asked.

„How do you know-… ehm yes. Nightmares."

„There is something inside me that tells me Harry, I don't really know I just… suppose.", she told him before she had thought any further. „Sounds stupid, I know.", she laughed quietly, embarressed of herself.

„Not at all, rather… interesting."

Bella turned around and walked towards the railing of the tower again. Harry came with her and they both stood there, silently.

„It's beautiful, isn't it?", Harry asked with a calm voice, no normal person would have suggested that he just had one of his worst nightmares.

„Yes.", Bella whispered back. „It is wonderful at night here. Everything is so… peaceful. So reassuring. All of your thoughts just disappear for a few moments. Was it about Cedric?"

„Y...yes.", stuttered Harry, not sure if he wanted to talk about Cedric's death right now.

„Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to but… sometimes it helps.", she told him, her voice lowered. Harry didn't respond at first.

„You really want to hear about it?", he asked, reassuring himself.

„Yes."

Harry nodded and sat down on the ground, letting his feet dangle from the endge of the tower. Bella sat down next to him, doing the same. Her silver hair was shimmering in the moonlight even more beautiful than it did in the sunlight. He had to stop himself from reaching out his hand and touching it. And suddenly the words began to leave his lips without him even thinking.

Bella was looking at him, reassuring him that she was listening carefully. With every word he spoke he felt like a burdon was taken off of him. And Bella just listened, she didn't judge him, she didn't disturb him, she just listened. She was there for him, the first person that didn't ask stupid questions or telling him immediatly how sorry she was for him. He didn't want or need pity, he just wanted someone that truly listened to him. And there she was, sitting right next to him. He couldn't belive that he had just told her, a person he didn't even know until today, everything about Cedric's death. That he had told her, even though she was a Slytherin girl and Harry was always careful around them. Most of them were deceitful, but Bella clearly wasn't.

Two pairs of green eyes met.

„You are feeling better now, aren't you?"

„I am."

There was a minute of silence, but not that kind of awkward one, instead it felt good to hear the wind blowing and the rustle of the dry leaves on the hogwarts school grounds, far below them. Until Harry decided to break the silence.

„And what causes your lack of sleep?", he asked her, looking into those mysterious green eyes. There was so much hidden behind them, way too much, he knew.

„Too many thoughts.", she smiled softly, looking extremely worn now. It made her appear much older than a fifteen year old girl.

„Toughts about what exactly?", Harry asked gently. He could feel Bella tense up a little bit, but she was hiding the rest of it very well.

„What do you think would it feel like to have parents that love you, Harry? Who adore you, are proud of who you are and always have your back?", she asked him, hurt dripping from her voice.

„I don't know, but I'd love to be able to tell you how it feels like." He paused for a second. He knew from Hermione, that Bella also didn't get to know her real parents and grew up in an orphanage instead. God knows where Hermione gets all that information from. Girls gossip Harry supposed.

„Is this what keeps you from sleeping at night?"

„Sometimes it does. There are so many things. But one night wouldn't be long enough to tell you all of that. Besides, I don't know if I could say it in words, even if I truly wanted to. The thoughts won't leave my mind. Not now, not today. Maybe some day, but who knows when this will be."

„I hope that I can be the one listening to you then.", Harry smiled softly and Bella smiled back.

„You will be."

As they were sitting there, peacefully and both with pounding hearts, they could see the dawn already coming.

„Maybe we should go back in our rooms in time. The sun is already rising."

„I know.", she sighted.

„Come on then."

They both stood up and streched themselfes out a little. Without a word they were both sneeking down the tower and finding themselfes in the big corridors once again.

„Well… I'd say goodnight but I think good morning is better fitting.", Bella chuckled quietly as they went to the stairs, where their ways parted. „You better put your cloak on again. Professor Snape is known to wander around the castle early in the morning."

„Oh well, that's definitly good to know. I hope you'll have a nice day, Bella."

„I will. We'll see later.", she smiled and with that she put her hood over her beautiful silver hair and disappeared walking down the stairs.

Harry threw his cloak over himself and got up to his common room. But there was one thing that he didn't understand still. How did she detect him on the tower? He hadn't heard her saying anything.


End file.
